


(you) magnify the universe

by urieskooki



Series: when they could have been happy [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Smooching, cute and gay, lil bit of, thats it thats the fic, theyre gay and cannot b stopped, urie is insecure about his moles eheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieskooki/pseuds/urieskooki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I ever tell ya that yer moles’re really cute?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you) magnify the universe

They’re lying in Kuki's bed beside each other one evening when Shirazu rolls on top of him– effectively trapping him in place – and grins in a way that makes Kuki shiver ~~a lot~~ a little.

“Hey, I ever tell ya that yer moles’re really cute?”

Kuki scowls even as his cheeks pink, “Shut up, they are _not._  They're ugly.”

Shirazu cackles, hot breath fanning out over Kuki’s face, “They _are_ cute!”

He closes his eyes, face hot, and puts his hands over Shirazu’s eyes, “Stop that, it’s embarrassing.”

And Shirazu just laughs quieter. Then he wraps his arms around Kuki’s waist and ducks down against the pressure of Kuki’s hands, presses a soft kiss to Kuki’s nose, “Yer cute~”

Reddening even more, Kuki shakes his head, “Shut up. ‘m not cute, asshole.”

“Fine, fine, yer  _handsome.”_ Shirazu snuffles, nestled up against Kuki’s collarbone, “…But take yer hands off my eyes, ya kinky bastard.”

Kuki rolls his eyes but retracts his fingers enough to cup the sides of Shirazu’s head, “You’re an idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot.”

Even if Kuki rolls his eyes again, they still snicker to each other. Then Shirazu’s eyes light up, leaning forward, and Kuki thinks he’s going to bring their lips together in a kiss but he doesn’t. Instead he softly presses his lips to the skin underneath Kuki’s left eye.

“Did you just…?”

Grinning widely, Shirazu nods before ducking down again and kisses Kuki’s cheek, just underneath the sharp curve of the bone. “Ya got a mole here too.”

Kuki blinks in surprise as Shirazu’s lips drop to his chin, “And here.”

“Stop tha- “

Shirazu mouths at the junction of Kuki’s neck, “…Ya got two here.” He pecks the spot again.

“Shira- “ His breath hitches in his throat when he feels teeth graze the sensitive skin.

Shirazu breathes out a quiet sigh, pushes Kuki’s shirt up to his armpits and reaches down to tug him closer by his belt. Sniggering, he starts slowly peppering Kuki’s abdomen with kisses, murmuring quietly.

There's nothing inherently... _sexual_ about it, really. It's just soft, like they're buried in great piles of cotton wool and the only thing that matters is how full to bursting Kuki's chest is, and how gentle Shirazu's hands are on his skin. But he isn't afraid of hurting Kuki in the slightest. He wants to show Kuki how much he cares and that alone is enough to make his heart flutter in his chest like a bird in a cage. 

“Do ya think this is a freckle or a mole?” Shirazu breaks the silence, chin resting on Kuki’s hipbone, “I’m gonna kiss it anyway, just ta be sure.”

Kuki huffs a laugh as Shirazu flops down to rest his cheek on Kuki’s chest, eyes closing as thin, calloused fingers work their way through his hair and scratch gently at his scalp.

They’re silent for a few moments before Shirazu cocks an eyebrow, “…Eh, d’ya have moles on yer dick?”

Scowling, Kuki bats at his head, “Oi.”

“Oho? That wasn’t denial, was it?”

“I ~~(love)~~ hate you, oh my god, Ginshi.” His lips still quirk up anyway.

And then Shirazu’s eyes open again, bright, and his mouth stretches into a wide, _pleased_ grin, “Whatever, _Kuki._ ”

They both snort before returning to their original positions, Ginshi resting between Kuki’s legs with his head on his chest, Kuki curling his arms around Ginshi’s head protectively.

They close their eyes. And they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey maybe i'll write something that isn't shiraurie for once...." hahaahahahhah here i am again  
> this was supposed to be a drabble but i accidentally added like four hundred extra words whoops....  
> credit 2 m'boi rai for the Concept partially thank u
> 
> k but i needed some cut e boys being cute fite me this tag needs a lot more fluff... or anything at all... please... we need more tender love....
> 
> egh feedback appreciated come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ginkuki.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
